FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to semiconductors. More specifically, the invention relates to a method for creating a conductive connection between at least two zones of a first conductivity type, in which at least one of the zones is a source/drain zone of a transistor.
In the manufacture of integrated semiconductor products, the problem often arises that two zones of one conductivity type which are spaced apart from one another have to be connected by means of a conductive connection. Such a situation exists in the manufacture of large scale integrated memory components, for instance. Memory components comprise many memory cells, typically each having one transistor and one storage capacitor. Where the storage capacitor is a trench capacitor, which stores the charge to be stored on the inner electrode, then the inner electrode must be connected to one of the source/drain zones of the transistor in order to assure that the memory cell will be functional.
To produce such a connection, a so-called "surface strap" may be used, of the kind disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,294. However, the production process for the surface strap, as it is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,294, or a similar method, is not easily integrated into the production process for a transistor or a memory cell.